companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Panther
"Panther, ready to breakthrough!" Panther is a heavy vehicle unit use by the Axis featured in Company of Heroes and Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info The Panther is one of the best tanks on the battlefield. This tank originally designed to respond the Soviet T-34 tanks of the Eastern Front. The Panther also saw combat during the Invasion of Normandy. The Panther is armed with the 75mm KwK 42 L/70 high velocity gun capable of destroying most Allies tank during the war. But the true strength of the Panther tank is 80mm armor in a 55 degree sloped with the turrent cover with 100mm thick cast matlet, providing reasonable protection against most tank and anti-tank fire. It is also a highly mobile and agile tank, able to move around the battlefield quickly and overcome most resistance with little trouble. It is a superb tank and is balanced in terms of firepower, mobility, and protection. The 75 KwK 42 l/70 Gun can knock out all but the heaviest Allied vehicles with minimum effort. The Panther is also armed with an MG 42 to engage infantry and light vehicles. Infantry support such as Grenadier Squad, Stormtrooper Squad and Panzer Grenadier is necessary for the Panther to be used with maximum effectiveness. Access to Bliztkrieg Docterine with bliztkrieg assult abilities or Tank Destroyer Tactics with Armor Peircing Round will allow the Panther to increase its combat performance to its maximum. The Panther tank itself is aware of its surrounding and will warn the Axis Commander of incoming artillery strikes. The Panther is used by both the Wehrmacht and Panzer Elite. Wehrmacht Panthers are constructed at the Panzer Command. Building a Panther requires a large amount of fuel and manpower. A Panther takes about 1 1/2 minute to deploy. Veterancy is upgraded through the Kampfkraft Kompanie Panzer Elite Instead of being constructed in a base structure, they are called up into the front instantly by the Panther Battlegroup ability. 2 Panthers are instantly deployed. Panther Battlegroup only becomes available when Panzer Support Kompanie, Pazerjager Kompanie, and Kampfgruppe Kompanie have been researched. Panther Battlegroup requires 1000 manpower to deploy each Panther squad. Veterancy is obtained through combat like all other Panzer Elite units. Weaknesses Although powerful, the Panther is an expensive unit to deploy and is thus valuable to its commander. Allied Commanders that face the Wehrmacht will usually not see the Panther until late game as many Axis Commanders prefer building the cheaper and more reliable Panzer IV or Stug IV. Panthers are usually used very cautiously by there commander because the resource loss from losing a Panther is often crippling. Despite its fearsome reputation, Panther is a medium tank, large amount anti-tank and tank fire from tank such as M10 Tank Destroyer and Sherman Firefly can knock it out. Infantry with light AT weapons such as PIAT, Sticky Bomb, AT-Recoiless Rifle and Bazooka can also be effective against the Panther tanks as they lack of HE(High Explosive) that effective against Infantry. Since the Panther tanks are heavily armored at the front, advice for Allies Commander is not to go toe to toe with them, instead flank them and attack thier side and rear armour. For Axis Commander, support it with other panzers and infantry is nessesary to allow the Panther to performed at its best on the battlefield and prevent the Allies of taking advantage of flanking and hitting the weaker side and rear armor. Other Panther design Panther tank is also the base tank chassis of the Jagdpanther tank destroyer, except it was armed with the powerful 88mm main gun. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles